parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Hero of the Rails (Casey Jr version) Trailer
Here is a trailer for Hero of the Rails by Julian Bernardino. Cast *Casey Jr (The Reluctant Dragon, Dumbo, and Kronk's New Groove) as Thomas # 1 - (Casey Jr and Thomas are both the main heroes) - Radar Overseer Hank *Toyland Express (Babes in Toyland) as Edward # 2 - (Casey Jr and Toyland Express are both good friends, just like Thomas and Edward are) - Microsoft Sam *Rustee Rails (Rustee Rails) as Henry # 3 - (Rustee Rails and Henry are both funny and clumsy) - Lernout and Hauspie Michelle (-10) *Montana (Play Safe) as Gordon # 4 - (Montana and Gordon are both strong) - Microsoft Sam (-10) *Harry Hogwarts (Harry Potter 1998 & 2011) as James # 5 - Microsoft Mike *Tootle (Little Golden Book Land) as Percy # 6 - (Casey Jr and Tootle are both best friends, just like Thomas and Percy are) - Radar Overseer Harvey Zilth (+10) *Jebidiah (The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Toby # 7 - (Shelbert and Toby are both wise) - Microsoft Mike (+10) *Tillie (The Little Engine That Could) as Emily # 12 - (Tillie and Emily are both the main females and both fall in love with Casey Jr and Thomas) - Lernout and Hauspie Michelle *Farnsworth (The Little Engine That Could) as Spencer # 14 - (Spencer is a real villain in Hero of the Rails) - Radar Overseer Hank *Rusty (The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Hiro # 19 - (Rusty and Hiro are both old and wise) - Lernout and Hauspie Michael *Doc (The Little Engine That Could) as Victor # 17 - Microsoft Mike (+5) *Mellisa (Onion Pacific) as Mavis # 23 - (Mellisa and Mavis are both kind) - Microsoft Mary *Rocky as Himself - Radar Overseer Sidney *Kevin as Himself - Radar Overseer Mr. Warner *Emelius Browne as Sir Topham Hatt - Microsoft Mike (-5) *Goofy Goof and Clarabelle Cow as The Duke and Duchess of Boxford - Alex (Speakonia's Adult American 8) and Microsoft Anna *Emma (Jim Button) as Rosie # 15 (cameo) *Silver Fish (Porky's Railroad) as Devious Diesel (cameo) *Casey Jr's Coaches and Caboose (The Reluctant Dragon) as Annie, Britanny, Clarabel and Beatrice (cameo) *Henrietta, Elsie, Victoria, and Flora's Tram Coach as Themselves (cameo) *Cranky as Himself (cameo) *Minnie Mouse as Lady Hatt (cameo) *Sodor Brass Band as Themselves (cameo) *Farmer Ernest (Crash Bandicoot) as Farmer McColl (mentioned) *Tom Jerry, Rasmus, Little Chug, Choo Choo, Steam Lokey, Dougal Train, Mighty Mac, Fearless Freddie, Fred, Alfred, Ivo Hugh, Bertram, and Greendale Rocket as The Little Engines in the Hills (mentioned) *Osprey (Union of South Africa), Gainsborough, Melton, Captain Cuttle, Knight of Thistle, Scottish Union, Sea Eagle, Kenilworth, Perigene, Tornado, Sun Castle, Blue Peter, and Miles Bevor (Locomotives of the LNER and More Locomotives of the LNER) as Hiro's Friends (mentioned) *Toyland Express's Coaches, Rustee Rails's Cars, Harry Hogwarts's Coaches, Tootle's Wagons, Wagons, and Coaches (Babes in Toyland, Rustee Rails Rides Again, Harry Potter 1998 & 2011, Little Golden Book Land, The Little Engine That Could "1991 & 2011" and Locomotives and More of the LNER) as the Coaches *Foolish Freight Cars as Themselves Transcript *Narrator: It's Casey Jr in his fully animated movie. *Casey Jr: I've found the oldest engine on Fantasyland. *Narrator: Join Casey and his helpful friends as they race to save their new friend, Rusty. *Rusty: Hooray for Casey Jr! *Narrator: Casey Jr and Friends: Hero of the Rails. Rated G. Coming Only To A TV Near You. Category:Julian Bernardino